


Give You Some Instructions That You Can't Be Scared To Try

by wrenlans (honeyandjam)



Series: head (and dick) in hands [1]
Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ambiguous Relationships, Exhibitionism, Just bros being bros, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Tension, Song: my hair - Ariana Grande, surprise hongjoong and mingi!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyandjam/pseuds/wrenlans
Summary: Just because Hyojin doesn't feel like doing anything doesn't mean he can't.
Relationships: Kim Hyojin/Shim Jaeyoung | Wyatt
Series: head (and dick) in hands [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004310
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Give You Some Instructions That You Can't Be Scared To Try

**Author's Note:**

> title from "my hair" by ariana grande! (best b side of positions btw)

Hyojin wakes up with a start. He blinks hard and fast, trying to decipher his surroundings. The last thing he remembers is getting absolutely shit faced at some random fraternity party. He can still feel his ears ringing from the needlessly cranked up bass. Hongjoong always was way too addicted to blasting pirate music on every single speaker he could find... Hyojin shakes his head, trying to adjust to the jarringly dark and silent room he's in. It's his room for sure, the smell of his secret stash of sandwich laver packs most pleasing to him. But what's with this other smell? It's sickeningly sweet, like Chupa Chups, Hyojin thinks, crinkling his small nose in disdain. He tries to gulp, but something's off. His throat won't budge. He tries to breathe in through his mouth and balks. It's like millions of tiny needles jabbing at the inside of his larynx. The hell? It's drier than a desert in his mouth. Jesus Christ, what the hell happened at that party? He stumbles out of bed, groping around in the dark for the door. 

His fingers clasp around the knob and he turns it, but the door's already moving in. It hasn't been closed the entire way, which makes him frown, but he pushes it out of his mind as he forces his eyes to adjust to the dark. Navigating his way around the halls, he finds himself at the bathroom sink, where he proceeds to shove his head under the tap and turn it on full blast. Disgusting, he knows, but after what he's put in his mouth tonight, it probably only ranks 5 on the grossology scale. The first shot of water feels like a spear, and Hyojin flinches, almost choking on the stream. What a way to go, drowning under the tap water in a grimy college bathroom after getting his five senses thoroughly destroyed by raving. He cringes at the thought, but doesn't stop until he starts to feel some moisture return to the inside of his mouth. Throat somewhat soothed, he slowly makes his way back to his dorm. There must be some kind of homing signal between his limbs and desk corners because he manages to bash his toes into every hard surface in the room. 

He all but slams back into bed, cradling his battered limbs and lamenting over the pain. After a few minutes of sulking, he finally realizes that there's a dim, orange-ish light emanating from the left side of his bed. He also realizes that the hulking shadow beside him is not just a jumble of his clothes, pillows and blankets. Deathly quiet, he raises his head, leaning on his elbow. His bed is minuscule and in shambles, and yet there is another person on it. Hyojin's dumbstruck. No way he didn't catch the literal whole other mass of muscle and bones currently causing his bed to dip in the middle. He chalks it up to the number of brain cells he's lost to the past few hours. Following the beam of light and trying not to disturb the figure, he pokes his little head over the shape that looks like a shoulder. 

He almost wishes he did drown under the tap. The dim light is coming from a phone screen, which is currently playing a quaint little video of a very pretty woman getting absolutely railed by two massive dicks. 

"What the fuck?" 

"Shit!" The dim light is suddenly extinguished, phone making a muffled thud sound as it falls on the bed. Hyojin comes face to face with the mystery horndog and why is he not surprised. 

"Jaeyoung, you can't seriously be watching porn in my bed while I'm sleeping." Hyojin tries his best to sound pissed, but the absurdity of it all gets to him, and he ends up giggling halfway through his sentence. 

"...No...I mean. Yeah but no...." Jaeyoung rasps out, and Hyojin knows if they were in a brighter room, he'd be seeing blotchy red bloom all over Jaeyoung's face. He hears rustling and his head immediately turns towards the source. Scratch that, Hyojin definitely wishes he had died by drowning. Jaeyoung's got his whole damn dick out, and Hyojin grimaces, knowing all too well that it's only a few more tugs away from busting all over his damn bed.

"You're shitting me right?" Hyojin's definitely still out of it, because he's still giggling, breathy and high pitched, body shaking uncontrollably. He grabs the hand that's currently trying to tuck away said dick and shakes it in mock outrage. It should be real outrage, but Hyojin can't seem to stay angry, especially when he hears that deep voice splutter and whine. 

"I'm sorry! I really am! Honestly, I really didn't want it to come to this, but you were puking for like half an hour, and I couldn't just leave you alone like that! And also I was kinda in the middle of something with this really hot chick..." Jaeyoung lets Hyojin flail his arms for him, staying still for his hyung. 

It takes a minute, but Jaeyoung's words finally register through Hyojin's brain and Hyojin's body slows down, dropping Jaeyoung's hefty arms. 

"I was puking....?" Hyojin furrows his brows. Huh, he doesn't remember that part. 

"Uh, yeah, Mingi found you besides the stairs. His face was pure white man, you just wouldn't stop." 

"But I did, eventually..." Hyojin mumbles, starting to feel his own face heat up. He always knew he was a lightweight, but Jaeyoung actually sounds serious, and he only sounds like that when it's a life or death situation. Embarrassing... He opts to fiddle with the others fingers, thinking about what to say next. 

"You should've gone back after I fell asleep." 

"I was not going to leave you like that, you know how close I was to calling ER?" 

Hyojin rolls his eyes, unaware that Jaeyoung apparently has super night vision or whatever now. 

"You know the last few times you threw up, there was no yellow stuff, or chunks of whatever right? Its was literally just clear fluid and blood." The hand Hyojin is currently fiddling around with suddenly grips his fingers, and Hyojin pouts, pulling away. 

He grits his teeth, feeling tears start to prick around the edge of his eyes. Jaeyoung's the one who's been caught watching porn and jacking off, in someone else's bed to boot! So why is it that Hyojin's the one who wants to dig a Hyojin-sized hole, crawl into it and cry of shame? 

"I've never seen you like that before hyung..." 

Hyojin would've preferred if it stayed like that. The last thing he needs is to look like a fool in front of Jaeyoung of all people. His throat starts to close up. Ugh, he's starting to feel sick again. Hyojin looks around, desperately trying to regain control of the conversation and lands on the abandoned dick. It’s half-hard, trembling slightly, like it doesn’t know whether to leave or stay. Much like Jaeyoung himself, Hyojin muses. He watches as Jaeyoung’s thighs unconsciously twitch, stomach steadily rising up and down. Hyojin's neck feels hot and he realizes Jaeyoung’s staring at him staring at his dick. Fuck it, a distraction's a distraction and he'll take what he can get. He takes Jaeyoung's hand again and wraps it around the throbbing appendage. 

Jaeyoung looks at him like he's crazy. Hyojin just replies by sticking his tongue out as he reaches over to unpause the video. He relishes in the way Jaeyoung's grip immediately tightens as the video replays. Jaeyoung doesn't do anything more than that though, and Hyojin sighs exasperatedly, urging him on. Always one to please his hyung, Jaeyoung obeys and slowly starts moving his hand up and down on the now mostly chubbed cock. Hyojin leans on Jaeyoung's bicep, content to just watch as Jaeyoung works himself up. He doesn't really want to do anything himself, and appreciates that Jaeyoung doesn't expect anything either. The video seems to be doing a lot for him, Hyojin thinks, listening to Jaeyoung's breath get choppier. It's pretty boring for Hyojin though, and when he gets bored, he starts getting mouthy. 

“You know, I tried watching porn like last week, but it just wasn’t working for me….I mean it was, but halfway, I realized I wasn’t even jerking off to the girl, I came because of the guy. Silly me.”

Hyojin giggles as Jaeyoung makes a strangled noise and shakes his head. 

"That's not even the whole truth. It was because he looked like you." He breathes out, eyes zeroed in on the way the hairs on the back of Jaeyoung's neck stiffen instantly. 

That really gets Jaeyoung. He drops his phone a second time, and Hyojin reaches over to prop it back up, but Jaeyoung stops him. The grip on his wrist is tender and Hyojin aches at how much he likes the feeling. 

"It's- It's fine hyung, just keep...just keep talking, I'm close." 

Humming in response, Hyojin trails his fingers over Jaeyoung's well-defined arms. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't envious. 

"He had arms just like this. God, when he lifted the girl and just jackhammered into her...Would you wanna try that someday?" He finishes coyly, batting his eyelashes and squeezing at the tense muscle on Jaeyoung's arms. 

He whines in reply, and that only fuels Hyojin's need for more fun little Jaeyoung noises, so he runs his fingers across the sensitive underside of Jaeyoung's arms. Jaeyoung keens, a soft, deep sound as he throws his head back. How cute. Hyojin starts to glide his hands across Jaeyoung's broad back. 

"The guy's muscles would ripple just like this, every time he thrust into her. Fuck it was so hot." He gets right up to Jaeyoung's ear, lips barely brushing against the warm shell, pitching his voice high and breathy. 

Jaeyoung mewls, and flexes his muscles. "You like this hyung?" 

Hyojin flushes red. He does like it, a lot, but damn Jaeyoung for poking at his sweet spot. He smacks at Jaeyoung's bicep, which makes Jaeyoung laugh. Hyojin doesn't like how pleased he sounds from one-upping him, and leans back in, hand stroking Jaeyoung's nape. 

"You do too much. I hate you." Hyojin sighs. "Ugh, I had to mute the video. He sounded nothing like you. His voice was so annoying." Hyojin continues his ministrations, rubbing circles into Jaeyoung's nape and shoulder blades. 

His fingers flutter up and down Jaeyoung's back, fingers catching on the slightly protruding vertebrae. He almost finds himself making a happy ending masseuse joke but it dies in his throat when sees Jaeyoung's eyes flutter shut and his free hand snakes its way to Hyojin's thigh and squeezes. He's about to reprimand Jaeyoung, but the hand doesn't do anything else after that, and Hyojin graciously allows it to just rest there. Hyojin's hand wanders further down and he scratches at that sweet spot he knows is at the small of the other's back. Jaeyoung looks like he's about to go crazy, eyes squeezed shut and open-mouthed panting. He leans his head into the crook of Hyojin's neck and Hyojin takes this opportunity to run his hands through thick, honey glazed hair. 

"They never showed his face though, so glad they didn't. I just wanted it to be you." 

Hyojin is suddenly aware of a faint wetness, and realizes Jaeyoung's been mouthing at his collarbone, pink tongue swirling the skin around it. He pinches the others ear and Jaeyoung whines and groans, but stops like the good boy that he is. Hyojin looks down and Jaeyoung's hand is almost a blur, the sounds of skin on skin reverberating through his dark, quiet bedroom. Precum continuously streams down Jaeyoung's dick and Hyojin's devilish little brain lights up with another new way to sexually torment Jaeyoung. 

"Even though they didn't show his face, they definitely showed his dick, and I'm pretty sure it was about this size too." He murmurs, placing a delicate finger on the tip, smearing precum around the head. 

Jaeyoung makes a sound like a dying whale into his ear and speeds up his pace. Hyojin didn't think a human hand could move up and down that fast. He swirls his finger around the sticky mess until Jaeyoung has no choice but to open his eyes and look at Hyojin, whereupon Hyojin wipes the milky fluid onto his bottom lip and licks it off, very slow and sensually, making sure to maintain eye contact with Jaeyoung the whole way through. It's too cute, the way Jaeyoung's eyes follow his tongue's every move, the way a tiny stream of saliva runs down the side of his mouth. Hyojin giggles yet again as tears well up in the corner of Jaeyoung's eyes, and Jaeyoung surges forward, trying to latch onto Hyojin's mouth. Hyojin stops him, two dainty fingers on Jaeyoung's plush lips. Jaeyoung's brows furrow in annoyance, and because he's the neediest person Hyojin thinks he's ever met, opens his mouth, sucking down on Hyojin's fingers. Hyojin supposes he'll allow that too, and indulges the other, playing with the younger's tongue, obscene slurping sounds joining the wet, muted slaps from down below. 

"Not tonight, maybe some other time, princess." 

The pet name is the final push Jaeyoung needs, lightly biting down on Hyojin's fingers as he cums, shooting his load over his hands and Hyojin's bedsheets. Hyojin frowns, but says nothing as Jaeyoung releases his fingers, breath slowing coming back to him, chest heaving in and out. They stay like that for a few minutes, and then Jaeyoung meekly looks up at Hyojin, gesturing that he's gonna go wash his hands. Just as he's getting off the bed, Hyojin tugs at the grey sweatpants currently slung around Jaeyoung's thighs. 

"Come back, ok?" 

"Yeah, for sure." 

Hyojin hates how Jaeyoung said it with no hesitation, like he was going to come back regardless if Hyojin asked. He also hates how high his heart jumps when he hears that answer. He watches Jaeyoung step gingerly out of his room, then flings himself back into his bed, stretching his arms over his head. It's still dark, so Hyojin closes his eyes, and waits for Jaeyoung. He keeps his eyes closed as Jaeyoung enters his room and clambers on top of him, wrapping his huge hands around Hyojin's waist and laying his head down on Hyojin's chest. Hyojin strokes Jaeyoung's hair, and before either of them can say anything, they're already asleep, room going as silent and still as it was before.

**Author's Note:**

> lack of hyoyatt on here criminal.....
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/wrenlans)


End file.
